


Taisetsu (Important)

by vogue91



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fanservice, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Of course you’ve done something to me, Koki. You’ve said you love me, you’ve told me I’m the one, you’ve said a million things to make me believe in us, and then at the first chance you’ve thrown yourself on Junno, as if I didn’t even exist. Of course you’ve done something to me.





	Taisetsu (Important)

Kamenashi was fidgeting.

He had gone on without talking too long now.

He thought he could’ve kept things like that, like he always had, without noticing that next to him there were always Koki and Junno, and Junno and Koki.

One hit the other, the other laughed and then pretended to get mad.

But, in the end, it was always the two of them.

They were all in the green room, after Cartoon KAT-TUN’s shootings. Ueda and Jin had left first, followed by Maru and Junno, until Koki and Kame were the only two left in there.

Koki had gotten closer to the younger with a smirk, going behind his back and pressing a kiss against the back of his neck.

Kame pulled away instinctively, annoyed, and when he turned he forced himself to face Koki’s confused and slightly irritated expression.

“What’s wrong, Kazu?” he asked, sharp. “You’ve been this cold for days, you’ve been ignoring my calls. Hell, you’ve been ignoring _me_. Have I done something to you?”

Kamenashi bit on his lower lip, trying not to scream.

_Of course you’ve done something to me, Koki. You’ve said you love me, you’ve told me I’m the one, you’ve said a million things to make me believe in us, and then at the first chance you’ve thrown yourself on Junno, as if I didn’t even exist. Of course you’ve done something to me._

The thoughts running through his mind were starting to make him nervous; he didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of seeing him so vulnerable, to bothered by his relationship with Taguchi.

But he also knew how persistent Koki was when he wanted to, and that he wasn’t going to settle for a shrug and more silence.

“Nothing in particular.” he murmured, turning his back on him and going back changing.

It was just a few seconds, then he felt his wrist being grabbed and found himself with his back against the wall. Koki stared at him, his tongue between his teeth. Clear sign he was mad.

He didn’t like not being in control, not knowing what was going on, and Kame knew that all too well.

“Don’t give me this bullshit, _Kamenashi_. It’s obvious there’s something wrong.” he hissed, tightening his hold, almost hurting him.

The younger wiggled out of it, not without having to put up a fight, and looked straight into his eyes.

“Want to know what’s wrong, _Tanaka_?” he asked sarcastically. “You’re wrong. The way you are with Junno is wrong. The way you joke with him, the way you touch him. The fact that you’re always together and I’m left in a corner looking at the two of you. That’s what’s wrong.” his voice got louder as he spoke, until he almost yelled the last words, a bitterness he hadn’t meant to show.

Koki looked at him. Kame saw a mix of confusion and mockery in his eyes that irritated him even more.

He clenched his fist, hurting himself, trying to cool down. When he spoke again his voice was relaxed, nonchalant, as if he didn’t really mind about what went on between Koki and Junno.

“But after all, I figure it’s normal. Isn’t Junno more important than me? It all makes sense. I’m a nice pastime, am I not?” he said, without having the courage to keep looking at him.

He raised his eyes again only when he felt a hit to his head, hard enough also.

“At times I wonder if you just pretend to be an idiot or if you truly are.” Koki said, his voice sounding pretty angry. He sighed, exasperated, and brought his hands to his shoulders, getting his face closer to the younger’s. “At whose home do I sleep? Who is that I call every night when we’re not together? Who do I spend with all the time I have to spare?” he smiled, mocking. “Kazu, I’ve told you a billion times. It’s you I love. With Junno... well, it’s just fanservice. You and Jin should know better than me how that works, right?” Kame actually blushed hearing Jin’s name.

It was true. They were close, they touched each other, they looked lewdly at each other. On stage, on TV shows, during the interviews.

All for the fans’ sake.

He felt absolutely nothing for Jin. And if what Koki had said was true, perhaps it was also true that he loved him.

He blushed harder, suddenly ashamed of having doubted about him. He slowly got closer, wrapping his arms around his waist and holding him.

“I’m sorry.” he murmured into his ear, closing his eyes and letting the other man hold him.

He heard Koki chuckle, gently caressing his back.

“Don’t worry. I’m particularly amused at how you get jealous over nothing.” he made fun of him, then pulled away. Kame bit his lip, smiling.

“I love you too, Ko-chan.” he murmured, looking at the other glaring.

“Don’t call me Ko-chan, you know I don’t like that.” he snorted. “I could start hitting you as well, perhaps it wouldn’t bother you so much when I do it with Junno.” he complained. Kame laughed, shrugging.

“I’ll live.” he got close again, and this time he kissed him. “I love you... Koki.”

The other, feeling that he was made fun of, turned up his knows.

“You’re the worst, you know that?”

“That’s just another reason why you love me.” the younger replied, mischievously. It was Koki’s turn to laugh, bringing an arm around his shoulders; then, together, they went toward the door.

“Wouldn’t count on that if I were you, Kazu.”

“You’ve said you love me. You can’t take that back.” Kame said, resting his head on his shoulder.

Neither could, nor they would’ve wanted to. Kame was sure of that now.

No one was more important than they were for each other.


End file.
